One shot narusasu
by Narusasupowa
Summary: Suite d'os narusasu et peut être d'autres couples spéciaux comme du itasasu ou du minato/fugaku
1. Chapter 1

C'est un rapide os, mon tout premier en faite donc autant dire il n'y a que du lemon dedans

Pov Sasuke

A peine l'entrée passée que tu me plaques contre le mur. Nos bouches se collent et je te laisse tout le contrôle de cet échange. Je n'imaginais pas que toi Naruto Uzumaki puisse être aussi dominant pourtant tu sais que j'aime te laisser m'offrir du plaisir en touchant mon corps. Perdu dans mes pensées je ne remarque pas que tu m'as déja déposé sur notre lit aussi nu qu'à ma naissance. Tes lèvres parcourent mon torse et je ne peux empêcher des gémissement. Ta bouche descend au niveau de mon sexe et ta langue parcours sa longueur avec une lenteur frustrante. Je sais que tu aimes jouer avec mon impatience alors doucement je gémis et je te supplis:

-Naruto je t'en pris!  
>- Que veux-tu Sa-Su-Ke, me répond tu avec ce sourire narquois qui m' excite davantage.<br>- tu le sais alors pitié, haletai-je  
>-Tu veux me sentir là, dis-tu en massant mon intimité avec tes doigts. Tu veux que je te prennes, sentir mon sexe en toi, tu veux que je te donne du plaisir.<p>

Tout en parlant tu me prépare en enfonçant d'abord un doigt puis deux et enfin trois en faisant des vas et viens jusqu'à toucher cette tâche qui me fais monter au septième ciel, je n'en peux plus je te veux en moi et je le fais remarquer:  
>- Naruto... Viens... Maintenant.<p>

Tu ne me fais pas plus attendre et tu me fais mettre à quatre patte pour me pénétrer d'un coup de rein brusque et directe ce qui ne m'empêche pas de crier mon plaisir mêlé à un peu de douleur. Tu attends que je te donne mon accord pour ne faire crier ce plaisir que vas nous procurer c'est pour cette raison que je bouge rapidement mes hanches avec excitation . Tu comprends et tu commence à bouger lentement trop d'ailleurs car je peux m'empêcher de bouger à mon tour pour accélérer le rythme trop lent à mon goût que tu me fais remarquer:

- Alors koneko que voudrais tu? Plus Fort? Plus Vite?

Tu ponctues chacune de tes questions d'un coup de boutoir qui me fait crier mon plaisir pourtant tu t'arrêtes et me tient le hanches et quand je tourne la tête pour te regarder je retrouve une lueur d'amusement dans tes yeux et ce même sourire.

- Naruto .. Plus vite.. Plus fort.. Je t'en pris! suppliai-je

Je n'en pouvait plus et cet imbécile le savait et jouer. Pourtant ses coups de butoirs se fit plus profond, plus vite et plus fort touchant à chaque fois ma prostate me faisant crier; hurler de plaisir. Quand tu te sens venir , tu prend mon membre en main et ponctues des vas et viens au même rythme que tes coups de butoirs. Aprés plusieurs minutes de pur plaisir je viens sur les draps tout en te sentant te répandre en moi ce qui me laisse un dernier gémissement. Je m'effondre sur le lit alors que toi tu t'installes à côté me prenant dans les bras et en me massant doucement le dos. Dans cette position je peux entendre ton coeur qui bat et qui me berce alors que je suis encore secoué par l'orgasme. c'est dans un dernier murmure que je te dit ' je t'aime' et tu me réponds tout en baisant mes cheveux alors que je tombe dans les bras de Morphée. J'aimerais que ce moment dur pour l'éternité, moi dans tes bras sécurisant, chaud, me protégeant des dangers externes.

Fin

pour ceux qui n'avait pas compris ce que je doute c'est du narusasu.


	2. Chapter 2

Voila après mon stress pour mes résultats passé je vous présente mon deuxième one shoot c'est toujours du narusasu je ne sais pas encore si je tente le itasasu mais bon place à la lecture!

[size=14px]Ma tête sur ton torse, je ressens ta poitrine bougée au rythme de ta respiration et ton cœur battre, j'entends aussi tes petits ronflements qui me font rire. Pourtant ces trois petits signes me bercent et m'apaise le temps que je repense à notre relation, à notre nouvelle vie dans cette vallée depuis maintenant trois mois.

[size=16px][c=#0055ff]Flash-Back:[/c][/size][/size]

[size=14px] Après mon combat contre mon frère, tu es venu me chercher, j'étais mal en point pourtant tu m'as pris dans tes bras et tu me soignas dans une grotte loin, loin du lieu mon frère a perdu la vie. Pendant trois jours je suis resté allongé sur cette couche ayant pour seul occupation à te regarder me soigner, de préparer le feu, de faire à manger et m'aider à me nourrir pourtant pendant ces trois jours je n'ai jamais entendu le son de ta voix, jamais tu n'as prononcé un mot ponctuant la journée d'un silence qui était pour moi une torture. Je n'avais qu'une envie c'était de t'entendre, même pour m'insulter, je n'avais qu'une envie entendre de nouveau cette voix qui avait un timbre rassurant, doux, chaud qui me faisait bondir le cœur. C'est dans cet état d'esprit que par un effort surhumain je te posais ces questions qui me brûlaient les lèvres depuis que tu m'as récupéré:

- Pourquoi tu m'as sauvé? Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas ramené à Konoha? Ce n'étais pas ton but en me courant après depuis trois ans?

Tu as levé la tête pour me regarder quittant les yeux ton feu, tu t'es rapproché de moi pour t'installer à côté dans mon futon et tu m'as pris dans tes bras. Mes larmes coulaient, je n'arrivais pas à les arrêter. Tu as posé ta tête sur la mienne et tu m'as bercé doucement me chuchotant des petits mots:

-Ne t'inquiète pas... Je suis là... Je t'aime

Voila les mots qui revenaient les plus souvent et c'est avec eux que je me rendormais.

A mon réveil, j'étais dans une vallée ou il y avait Naruto entrain de construire une sorte de maison en bois. Il était magnifique, je voyais la sueur qui dégouliner sur son torse nu. '' Attention sasu, calme-toi, change-toi les idée pour ta survie''. Tu as tourné le regard vers moi pour me sourire, un sourire que je te rends bien plus timidement. Tu te rapprochais vers moi et me chuchotais comme si c'était un secret:

- tu es enfin réveillé, cela fait une semaine que tu dors.

Après cette phrase, tu as lâché un petit rire tendre et sans plus attendre tu posais tes lèvres délicatement sur les miennes. Ce baiser chaste au début c'est intensifié quand tu as demandé l'accès à ma bouche que je ne pouvais te refuser. Je passe mes bras autour de ton cou te coller plus à moi. a la fin du baiser tes lèvres se sont faufilées jusqu'à mon oreille pour me dire:

- Tu es à moi, je t'ai sauvé, je t'aime. Rassure-toi, nous n'allons pas rentré à Konoha, pas avant un moment. Nous allons construire notre vie à deux maintenant que tu es avec moi, enfin si tu le souhaite.

-Oui, oui je veux, répondis-je encore un peu dans les vapes suite au baiser.

[size=16px][c=#0055ff]Fin du flash back[/c][/size] [/size]

[size=14px]Après cette simple phrase ma vie à changée. Pour la première je me sens bien, aimé. Cette vie que j'avais perdue après le massacre, je l'ai retrouvé grâce à toi, Naruto UZUMAKI. Et je t'ai à mon tour donné tout mon amour pour toi, je me suis ouvert et j'ai redécouvert des sentiments que je croyais disparu.

Aujourd'hui nous avons fait notre première fois, je t'ai offert mon corps et tu m'as donné du plaisir, j'ai aimé. Je me souviens, doucement tu m'as allongé sur le lit, tes mains ont caressaient mon corps alors que ta bouche se nichait dans mon cou, je ne pouvais arrêter mes gémissements et tu prenais un malin plaisir à trouver toutes ces zones de mon corps qui me font crier de plaisir. Puis tu t'attaque à ma verge tendu de plaisir, ta langue trace la veine qui ressort pour ensuite la prendre totalement en bouche. Pendant cette fellation tu me prépare d'abord un doigt que je ne sens pas comme le deuxième et tu fais des mouvements de vas et viens pour ensuite introduire le troisième qui me laisse échapper un petit cri qui se transforme vite en cri de plaisir.

-Viens.. je t'en pris, te demandai-je dans un gémissement

D'ailleurs tu ne te fais pas attendre car tu retires rapidement tes doigts pour les remplacer par ta verge qui ne passe pas inaperçu, tu te stoppes et attend mon accord pour pouvoir bouger, je ne mets pas longtemps pour m'habituer que je donne un mouvement de hanche pour que tu commence tes vas et viens, d'abord lents je te supplie de les faire plus vite et plus forts touchant à chaque coup de butoir ma prostates et mes cris qui s'intensifient. Au bout d'un moment tu prends me verge dans tes mains pour me masturber au même rythme que tes coups de butoirs. Après de longues minutes de plaisir pur je jouis entre nos torses et toi à l'intérieur de moi je sens ta semence se répandre ce qui me laisse échapper un dernier gémissement. Tu te retires de moi pour me prendre dans tes bras et tu t'endors aussitôt et me revoilà dans cette position du début ou une seule pensée me traverse l'esprit avant de rejoindre le monde des rêves: '' Je t'aime Naruto''.

[size=16px][c=#ff0022]

FIN [/c][/size]

Laissez vos coms!

[/size]


End file.
